Coffee ice-cream
by Kyla1
Summary: What happens when you mix a bored writer, a very happy Captain, a good looking angry warrior, a big glass of wine, music, and lot's of coffee ice-cream? Read and find out!


Chakotay was definitely ready for bed, it had been a long hard day, for all of them

Disclaimer: If it was mine Chakotay and Janeway would be together a long time ago but it's not L 

Note: I was in a very strange/happy/ever so slightly drunk mood when I wrote this, it's just happy go lucky with the right touch of fluff!

****

Coffee Ice-cream

Chakotay was definitely ready for bed, it had been a long hard day, for all of them. God knew how Kathryn felt, she'd been on the go from six o'clock until eleven, then she would have kept going if Chakotay hadn't threatened to set the doctor on her. After finally getting her to bed he'd finished up and eventually fell in his quarters at just gone midnight. He stepped out the shower and dried his hair off, getting ready to fall into bed and sleep for as long as he could, Captain Janeway had given him the morning off, she told him he had been working too hard despite the fact she had worked for longer than him, when he protested and told her that she should have the morning off not him she had threatened to make him scrub the hull with a toothbrush if he didn't obey her orders. 

He grinned and walked into the bedroom, he fell into bed with a thud then rolled over and buried his face in the cushion. He lay there for a few moments before rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling, then he punched his pillow before rolling onto his side. As he closed his eyes and willed sleep to come over him he heard the faint sound of music coming from the quarters next to him. He opened his eyes and frowned, staring at the wall, sighing he resolved to ignore it, a few minutes later he got up and started pulling some clothes on. 

Kathryn danced round her quarters to the replicator. 

"Coffee ice cream please, a big bowl!" She smiled as the bowl appeared, she debated getting a bottle of wine for a minute, **ah what the hell** she thought **you only live once!** "And a bottle of white wine." As the bottle appeared she fished for her special wine glasses, the ones that could hold nearly half a bottle of wine if you were clever at pouring. She half-filled the huge glass and took a sip from it before setting it down onto the table, she leapt onto the couch and dug a spoon into her ice-cream before taking a huge mouthful. She suddenly heard her door chime over the sound of the music, she frowned, who would be coming over at this time of night? Or morning rather, then her attention was distracted as a glob of ice-cream fell down her baggy jumper onto her cleavage, she yelped with the cold. "Come in," She called distractedly. 

Chakotay stepped through the door and was rewarded with the sight of his Captain sitting curled up on the couch in a very baggy jumper and leggings and a pair of woolly socks with a bowl of ice-cream balanced precariously on her knees and a big wine glass on the table next to her. Just to top it all off she was staring down her jumper at something. Chakotay grinned and cleared his throat.

"Find anything interesting down there?" Kathryn jerked up and saw him for the first time, she grinned crookedly at him.

"Just ice-cream." Before Chakotay got a chance to say anything she stood up, still holding the bowl of ice-cream in one hand. "Sorry did I wake you up?" 

"No, I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," Kathryn sighed and shrugged. "Oh well!"

"Well I suppose at least you've stopped working." Chakotay walked over to her. "What are you eating?" He looked at her bowl.

"Coffee ice-cream. You like it?"

"Never tried it."

"What?!" Kathryn shook her head in mock horror. "A first officer of mine hasn't tried coffee ice-cream?" 

"Is it that good?"  
"It's better!" She grinned at him and got a spoonful of it, "Come on open wide." Chakotay raised his eyebrows then opened his mouth obediently, Kathryn put the spoon in gently and he took the mouthful of ice-cream.

"Nice," He mumbled through the spoon, Kathryn took the spoon out.

"Pardon?" Her eyes twinkled at him.

"I said 'nice'" 

"Good, I'm very glad you said that, or I would be forced to kill you."

"I'm scared," Chakotay trembled in mock fright.

"You should be," Kathryn walked up to him until they were almost touching, he could feel her hot breath on his face. "I'm a very scary person." Before Chakotay had even registered what she was doing, she scooped a blob of ice-cream and splattered it onto the end of his nose. She scooted away while he started chasing her and put the couch between them.

"I'm going to get you for that." Chakotay gasped between laughing, Kathryn was giggling, she looked beautiful, he thought to himself, her eyes were alive and sparkling and her face was flushed and her hair was flying round her face. He raced after her as she ran round the couch, shrieking with laughter, She jumped up onto the cushions to try and get out of his way so he leapt up with her and reached for the ice-cream grinning evilly at her, she tried to keep it out of his way but she was laughing so hard she could barely stand. He persisted after the ice-cream, forcing her to lean back even further, then he just registered the look of horror on her face before the couch suddenly tipped back and they both went crashing to the floor. 

As Chakotay fell to the floor with a thud he could hear Kathryn laughing hysterically, he raised himself up on his elbows and looked at her, forcing himself to keep a straight face. She was covered in ice-cream, it was all over her face and down her top, she looked at him, tears rolling down her face and stuck her tongue out, trying to clean off the ice-cream on her nose, it was enough to send Chakotay over the edge and he laughed till his sides hurt. Kathryn started laughing again, gradually calming down until it was a helpless giggle.

"I'd better clean myself up," She gasped, standing up, she walked quickly into her bedroom leaving Chakotay to pick himself off the floor. As he righted the couch he glanced towards the bedroom door and found to his surprise that she'd left it open, accidentally or not, he couldn't tell. She was just in the process off looking for another top, he looked at the lacy straps on her bra and swallowed, quickly turning away.

"That's better." Kathryn waltzed back in and picked up her wine glass, taking a big gulp. Chakotay looked at her strappy top and silently agreed with her.

"You missed a bit." He walked over to where she was standing, one eyebrow raised questionably. He gently took her face between his hands and kissed her forehead, wiping off the ice-cream with his lips and tongue, he felt Kathryn shiver close to his body, he backed away and she looked up at him, he waited for the rebuke but it never came, instead she broke into a smile as a new song came on.

"I love this song!" She spun away and put her wine glass onto the table before holding her hand out to his. "Would you like to dance my angry warrior?"

"I would love to." He grinned back and took her hand, pulling her too him, he grinned as Kathryn sang along.

"People are talking, talking bout people, I hear them whisper, you won't believe it…." Her voice sounded good.

__

#They think we're lovers

Kept under cover#

Chakotay spun her round the room, she laughed and held on tightly to his arms. 

__

#I just ignore it but they keep saying

we laugh just a little too loud

we stand just a little too close

we stare just a little too long#

Kathryn shrieked suddenly as Chakotay lifted her up and spun her round, grinning like a maniac. She idly wondered how many people they'd woken up by now, and what the gossip mill would be like tomorrow.

__

#maybe they're seeing

something we don't darling

Let's give them something to talk about#

Kathryn suddenly joined in again, "A little mystery to figure out, let's give them something to talk about, how about love?"

Chakotay grinned at her, it had been a long time since he'd seen her look this alive. He tipped her back and delighted in the look on her face.

__

#I feel so foolish, 

I never noticed

You act so nervous

Could you be falling for me?

It took a rumour,

To make me wonder,

Now I'm convinced

I'm going under!#

Kathryn suddenly broke off and grabbed her wine glass, Chakotay came and grabbed her waist, she laughed and turned round, tipping her wine glass up she poured some into Chakotay's mouth, the urge to kiss him was unbearable.

__

# Thinking bout you everyday,

dreaming bout you every night

I'm hoping that you feel the same way

Now that we know it, let's really show it darling!#

Chakotay put one arm round her waist and grabbed her hand before whirling her off round the room again.

__

# Let's give them something to talk about

A little mystery to figure out

Let's give them something to talk about

How about love?#

Kathryn laughed as he tipped her back yet again, his lips were so close to hers, it was exquisite torture.

__

# Let's give them something to talk about,

A little mystery to figure out,

Let's give them something to talk about

How about love?#

Just when it seemed he could get any closer Kathryn felt her legs slip, she just managed to send Chakotay a panicky look before, yet again, they were on the floor. Chakotay landed on top of her, trying to take as much force into his arms as possible. He heard a strange gasping noise beneath him and looked at Kathryn worriedly, her face was a bright red and she was opening and shutting her mouth like a goldfish, it took Chakotay a few minutes to realise she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Why," She gasped after a while, "Do we keep ending up on the floor?" Chakotay burst out laughing and shook his head, when they had both had got control of themselves they looked back up, their eyes automatically locked together. Chakotay suddenly realised the situation, he was lying on top of Kathryn Janeway, she was flushed and flustered and he was having great difficulty in repressing his emotions.

Kathryn saw the laughter die away in Chakotay's eyes to be replaced with something much deeper. She stared into his eyes as if she they were her only life line.

"Kathryn…" He whispered.

"Shhh, don't speak." She brought up a finger to his lips, without even thinking about it she started caressing them softly, he closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again he felt as if he was about to fall into the deep blue pools of Kathryn's eyes. He couldn't turn back now. He bent down and gently brushed his lips against hers, she didn't resist and he felt her part her mouth slightly. He took it as a sign that she was ready and kissed her more forcefully, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. After a while she pushed him away, he came up and looked at her questionably. 

"Chakotay, the blood supply's been cut off from my legs," Chakotay laughed and got off of her, She stood up slowly, trying to rub the life back into her aching limbs. "What's the time anyway?" She glanced at the clock, her eyes widened in surprise. "Three o'clock?!" She raised her eyebrows, "Time flies when you're, well whatever that was." She lowered herself down onto the couch and suddenly groaned. "Oh hell, I didn't do Tuvok's report." She sighed and stood back up. "Well no time like the present."

Chakotay watched her unbelievably as she walked into her bedroom and brought out a padd. "You're going to do it now?" he sank into the couch.

"Well why not." Kathryn sat down opposite him, she suddenly winced as her neck muscles complained.

"Hey, come here." Chakotay pulled her round until she was almost sitting on his lap, as she started to read her padd he gently massaged the back of her neck.

"Mmm that's nice," Kathryn tried to concentrate on her padd and not on the glorious sensations on her neck, not helped by the fact that the kiss was still fresh in her mind and she wondered what that was all about. She rested back into Chakotay's warmth and briefly closed her eyes as he carried on massaging away her aches and pains. 

Chakotay heard her sigh and smiled, his massage was obviously delivering the desired effect, it was about time she calmed down and got some rest for a change. He suddenly realised she'd become a dead weight against his chest and peered into her face, she was fast asleep, the padd lying forgotten on her stomach. Chakotay smiled and yawned, he briefly wondered how he was going to move her into her bedroom without disturbing her, she stirred softly and smiled in her sleep as he gently stroked her hair. 

"Captain the time is 0600 hours, Captain the time is 0600 hours."

"Computer, re-set alarm for twenty four hours." Kathryn yawned and slowly opened her eyes, she looked up and got a shock as she saw Chakotay's sleeping face. She looked round, she was lying on Chakotay's chest, somehow she'd turned herself round till she was lying on her side and he had his arms wrapped protectively around her. She slowly slid herself off of his sleeping body, he groaned in his sleep, she smiled and walked into her bedroom. 

Chakotay opened his eyes and frowned, he was still lying on Kathryn's couch but she had disappeared, he had a quilt tucked around him. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair, he suddenly noticed a padd on the table and picked it up.

__

See you tonight, but this time, YOU bring the ice-cream, all my love, Kathryn xXx

Chakotay frowned, had Kathryn just asked him to stay the night? Well he did have a shift this afternoon and he could ask her then, she'd probably be spending a lot of time in her ready room and he could always go and confront her, or something like that. A grin spread across his face as he got off the couch and walked back to his own quarters. 


End file.
